The technical field of this invention relates to the water veil device that can be utilized as a healing device for relaxation, as a domestic decorative device and as a exterior device in gardening.
Conventional water devices consist of a double disk nozzle (see FIG. 8a) and a control valve (see FIG. 8b), in which a pressurized liquid is supplied from the center and is jetted out from a gap between two disks. These devices control the liquid flow by the outlet port of a pneumatic micrometer, a nozzle-flapper mechanism and a conical valve etc. These devices are the liquid control devices but not the devices to produce the film of liquid. Furthermore, these devices cannot make the liquid thin film of a ball shape and a temple bell shape, etc.
The applicants of this matter offer the device of making a thin film of liquid (Japanese Patent No.2677772) and the film is thin enough to appear like a transparent film.
The present invention provides a device where the liquid film changes into many kinds of shapes and furthermore these shapes can change according to the changes of outside factors including the sound and light etc. The water veil device of this invention is designed to supply a relaxed pleasant space to people and in effect to heal the mind of people.
The water veil device of the present invention supplies a relaxed pleasant space to people in the following manner. The water veil device produces a fountain of liquid, which features jetting out liquid as a thin film by changing the cross-section of the water path as linear or smoothly decreasing curves and by controlling the outlet velocity u0 that is the initial value of the liquid velocity u according to the following equation (1) in which the supply pressure of liquid is varied by a numerically controlled device. Another feature of this water veil device is that it produces water veils of an onion shape, a rugby ball shape, a temple bell shape and a ball shape in order by increasing the supply pressure from a minimum value.                                                         2              ⁢              T                                      r              c                                +                                    2              ⁢              T              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              cos              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              φ                        x                    -          p          +                      g            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            ρ            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            t            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            sin            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            φ                    -                                                    u                2                            ⁢              ρ              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              t                                      r              c                                      =        0                            (        1        )            
The device makes it possible to reverse the order of changes of the water veil shapes to the order of a ball shape, a temple bell shape, a rugby ball shape and an onion shape by decreasing the supply liquid pressure from a maximum value.
By adjusting the supply pressure to the change of the outside factors detected by sensors, the shape of water veil changes appear as if the veil is dancing.
The supply pressure of water veil is changed by controlling the supply voltage or the frequency of power source of the motor for pumping water of this device.
Furthermore, the method to change the above-mentioned supply pressure includes a technique of varying the cross-section of the water path by moving one of the sidewalls of the double curved disks relative to the other.